Cogitari (Selucian Party)
| Seats2 Title = | Seats2 = | Website = | politics = | political parties = | elections = | }} Cogitari is a centrist political party in Selucia, formed in 4153 by Florus Flavius, along with associated university students, professors and scientists with the intention of re-introducing logic, rationality and free-thought to the governance and people of Selucia. The party's main aim is to expand education and technological advancement in any possible way, and it has been associated with numerous popular movements to expand the availability and quality of education. Some of its other aims include expanding the rights and freedoms of Selucians, protecting the environment from the aims of large businesses, and increasing the distance between church and state. History Formation Cogitari has its origins in the Logarchy movement in Selucia, a small political movement centered around educational institutions and research organisations. The Logarchy Movement espoused ideas of rationality and logic in government, pushing for higher standards and availability for education and technology, as well as retaining the neutrality of education in the face of its ever increasing partisan influence, and the sanctity of debate and rationality in government rather than argument and an hominem. The Logarchy movement in Selucia eventually split in two - those who supported democratic influence, called the Excogitantur, and those who disavowed themselves with democracy, labeling it as an irrational system of governance, called the Sanctus Logarchus. One prominent member of the Excogitantur was Florus Flavius, a former professor of Political Philosophy at the University of Argona. His debates with Sanctus Logarchus members and other political thinkers were widely viewed and followed by members of the Logarchist community. In the August of 4154, Flavius founded Cogitari, a party espousing Logarchist values in Selucia. Populus Amet The party platform of Cogitari is outlined in its Populus Amet, a nationwide document outlining the policy creation criteria for the party. It was released in June 4153, though it is expected to be reviewed sometime in the near future. In practice, it contains information on how to judge if a proposed policy would be in line with the party's values, without committing the party to one specific policy direction. Party Structure Party Leader The party has one leader, also called the Partium Ducem, who is elected by the members of Cogitari, including its youth and student branches. Since the party's inception, this role has been held by Florus Flavius. The Party Leader acts as official head of the party, but their decisions may be overturned by the Cogitatione Consilii. Faction Leader The Faction Leader, also known as the Factium Ducem acts as almost an official opposition to the Party Leader on the Cogitatione Consilii. Since the party's inception, the role has been held by Sanctus Logarchus member Varius Livius. Their role is an official representative to the opposite faction of Logarchists to whichever is in power at the time. Both the Party and Faction Leader have to be in agreement for any action to take place. Cogitatione Consilii The Cogitatione Consilii, otherwise known as the Consilii is the leading organisational body of Cogitari. The Consilii is elected by the members of Cogitari, and is headed by the Party Leader and Faction Leader, who are both also elected roles. While anyone can sit on the Consilii, severe and repeated dismissals of logic and rationality are grounds for dismissal from the Consilii. It is a central administrative body only. Regional Branches Cogitari has branches in each region of Selucia. While each branch is centralized in the national party body, they have a degree of autonomy in terms of local government leadership and strategy. Alumni Cogitatio Alumni Cogitatio is the student branch of Cogitari, and has a party formation similar to the Cogitatione Consilii. It also has regional branches. One can be a member of both the Alumni Cogitatio and Cogitari as a whole, though it is not required. As members of the organisation, even underage members have a vote in the Party Elections. The current leader is Avitus Hortensius. Cogitantium Puer Cogitantium Puer is the youth branch of Cogitari, who host summer camps, science fairs, youth debates and other activities under the leadership of party-associated adults. Factions Cogitari has always had the two factions always present in Logarchist circles. Currently, the Excogitantur faction is leading in popularity and party influence, though Sanctus Logarchus has a large minority. However, despite these labels, the party manages to put aside most of its divisions as minor distractions in the grand scheme of things. Electoral results Candidates Government Positions *In bold means the candidates were in the Government. Regional Governors *In bold means the candidates were in the Government. Category:Political parties in Selucia Category:Logarchism